Ein Leid
by Yuka No01
Summary: E adormeço, em sonhos nem tão conturbados quanto àqueles das noites nas quais nunca mais dormirei.


**ANIME:**Weiss Kreuz (Kapitel)

**CASAL:** Yohji (mais) Aya

**ATENÇÃO!** Apesar deste fic não ser totalmente yaoi, tem um conteúdo próprio do assunto e é muito afetado (palavra tosca), então se você ou sua mãe ou os caras do Fantástico não curtem, simplesmente dêem o back ali e ou cliquem no meu nick vão ler minhas comédias. Alguma coisa do anime/mangá pode fugir do contexto aqui, porque eu não assisti o anime, só li o mangá meio por cima. Sei tudo sobre a série, sem problemas, só não tenho a experiência prática dela. Tia Pipe ajudou inconscientemente o aprendizado de um pouco das personalidades, junto com a Suryia Tsukiyono, então se ficar muito estranho é culpa delas " (mas se ficar certinho eu posso ter certeza de que sou muito, mas muito foda x3 )

_Weiss Kreuz, Aya-chan e Yohji-kun © um japonês aleatório de nome palatalizado_

_Ein Lied, Morgenstern, Rammstein e o Doom (wunderbar s2) © Rammstein_

* * *

**EIN**** LIED**

_(Yuka)_

* * *

_"Wenn ihr nicht schlafen könnt_

_Sei euch ein lied vergönnt_

_Und der himmel bricht_

_Ein lied fällt weich vom himmelslicht"_

**"Quando você não consegue dormir**

**Você pode ser tratado com uma canção**

**E o céu se abre**

**Uma canção cai suavemente da luz do paraíso"**

(**Ein**** Lied**, _Rammstein_)

* * *

O mesmo ritual. Tem certeza que quer que o descreva todo outra vez?

Escuto a chave arranhando em torno da fechadura, depois a encontrando e a porta rangendo ao abrir, rangendo ao fechar. Passos no _parket_ que reveste o chão. Passos no corredor, passos soando em frente a minha porta. A outra porta se abre, se fecha. E então o som abafado das pernas da cama estalando sob o colchão sob o edredom sob o peso do seu corpo em queda livre.

Eu escuto tudo isso, tenho certeza do silêncio, e então saio.

Não me importo com o que estou vestindo ou com o fato da porta do quarto dele estar fechada. Não me importo com o horário, com ele ter recém chegado, com a mudez sonolenta que abate as paredes do apartamento. Nada disso faz diferença, não me importo, eu só giro a maçaneta devagar, abro uma fresta e entro.

O quarto está escuro. Sempre está, e o ar recende a umidade cítrica e incenso. Ele está deitado na cama, atirado nela, com os braços estendidos como cruz. Olhos abertos, olha o nada do teto branco manchado de prismas da luz que vem da rua e atravessa a cortina. E eu, em silêncio, o observo tão volúvel e tão fechado naquele mínimo instante. Eu fico parado, ele fica parado.

É como se não existíssemos.

Eu caminho então até onde ele está e sento ao seu lado, e deito reto sobre um dos braços esticados. Ele não esboça reação alguma, e me permito o estado catatônico de observar as manchas de bolor e luz no teto semi-oculto pela noite. O ato me absorve, tal qual uma bebida forte demais. Adormeço sem adormecer, e tudo que me faz continuar vivendo é o fato de estar observando o teto, os desenhos, o nada e tudo da construção. Algo se mura em mim, mas eu suspiro e vai tudo embora com o oxigênio que escapa pela fresta sob a porta.

Fecho meus olhos cansados e a mão dele se fecha em meu ombro. Com força. Iça-me sobre o corpo e arruma-me sobre o peito. Murmura um nada inaudível, voltando à vida que por minutos abandonou para que eu chegasse. Esse murmúrio é como se fosse um "olhe-me", e eu olho. Dobro o pescoço, apóio o queixo no tórax em ascendência, e o olho – admiro; idolatro mudo e cego e surdo e estático.

Ele traz uma cruz como pingente sob o pescoço, uma cruz de prata polida decorada com pequenos sulcos enroscados. Ela reluz contra o preto e castanho da roupa, contra o preto e castanho do agora nosso cômodo escuro. A cruz de prata em seu pescoço brilha tanto quanto as mechas quase cachos em desalinho no branco do lençol, os fios que iluminam o nada e a cruz que ilumina os fios, e os dois que se perdem em cores diferentes do mesmo tom e do mesmo preço.

E seus olhos... seus olhos são dois poços d'água tão indefinidamente coloridos e vazios que se tornam a coisa que mais desejo em meu milésimo de vida congelada. A paz do abismo autogerado, da falta de vontade e de direção.

A paz tão fria e tão sem sentido que eu procuro.

Ele pisca indolente e só seus lábios sorriem. Corre dedos pelo meu cabelo, arrasta unhas pela minha nuca, me trás para junto de si de forma que só eu e mais nenhuma forma de vida inexistente no quarto possa escutar. Sua voz não tem tom, correndo direto para meus sentidos. Enfático, diz:

"Sabe que não tenho de fato o que você procura"

Uma verdade absoluta que reina o mundo. Seus braços se cruzam em minhas costas e por um momento eu hesito. Depois correspondo. Acomodo o rosto na curva do ombro e aspiro devagar o final do perfume de noite que impregna roupas e pele. Enfático, repete:

"Não tenho, Aya. Não vê? Só se alimenta de uma inverdade bastante injusta"

"Injusta?" inconsciente repito em pergunta.

"Injusta... comigo"

Aperto o tecido preto do casaco entre os dedos num sinal de compreensão incompreensível. O vapor de suas palavras têm aroma de canela, de whisky, de maresia sob lua nova. Sem impulso, prenso lábios fechados aos seus lábios fechados. Sem reação, só ação, magnetismo simplório. Um gesto em que ambos olhos abertos se comunicam em simbiose por calmaria. Retorno, fixo no nenhum em que me reflito e vejo que sente, sim, um pouco de pena. Morro e renasço. E no mesmo olhar fixo cito em ordem:

"Só cante-a. Permita que eu durma mais uma noite"

Ordem que não é ordem, é só um pedido de clemência pela minha alma há tanto tempo perdida no tempo. Sou digno de pena, mesmo.

Ele não nega. Arruma meus cabelos sobre o travesseiro e enrosca os dedos nos meus. A voz em monocórdio me ensurdece ao mundo, baixa e latejante. Sem ritmo, os lábios se mexem de encontro ao meu ouvido em razão às frases que não entendo, na língua que não falo, no mundo ao qual não pertenço. Aquela canção, tão velha e desconhecida, ele canta:

_"Ich bin allein zur Nacht gegangen_

_Die späten Vögel nicht mehr sangen_

_Sah Sonnenkinder im Gewimmel und so_

_Rief ich in den gestirnten Himmel_

_Morgenstern Ach, scheine_

_Auf die Seele meine_

_Wirf ein warmes Licht_

_Auf sein Herz das bricht_

_Sag ihr daß ich weine"_

Um suspiro comum e sem som me escapa, e fecho os olhos sem perceber. Algo dentro de mim se solta, se liberta. Flutuo. Sinto ao longe uma mão firme apertando a minha para que eu não fuja, que não me perca naquele esgar de liberdade sonâmbula e precoce.

A canção continua ecoando em restos de versos monótonos e assustadoramente reais, num disco arranhado de voz grave. Yohji apóia o cotovelo no travesseiro e o queixo na palma da mão, debruçado sobre meu rosto. Conclui, em sussurros:

_"Morgenstern Ach, scheine_

_Auf das Antlitz mein_

_Wirf ein warmes Licht_

_Auf mein Ungesicht_

_Sag mir ich bin nicht alleine_

_Und der Stern will scheinen_

_Auf die Liebste meine_

_Wärmt die Brust mir bebt_

_Wo das Leben schlägt_

_Mit dem Herzen sehen_

_Sie ist wunderschön"_

O mesmo ritual de sempre, o mesmo ritual que outra vez se repete. E eu adormeço, em sonhos nem tão conturbados quanto àqueles das noites nas quais nunca mais dormirei.

* * *

**.OWARI.**

* * *

Notas d-.-b ao som de _Reise__, Reise_

Eu olhei pra esses dois no mangá e meu sentido yaoi despertou. Sei lá o motivo, gosto por demais mesmo de Ken e Omi, mas já que Yohji e Aya são mais fodásticos que eles, formemos então outro casal. Que "momento Gundam Wing" isso u.u

A música que o Yoh-kun canta é "Morgenstern", do Rammstein, mas óbvio que não com o ritmo original da música. Se fosse... bem, seria no mínimo engraçado xD É só a letra sendo reaproveitada, porque não achei nenhum poemeco feliz em alemão em tempo de sustentar minhas necessidades de postar esse fic.

Encerrando os comentários inúteis, pergunto: ficou convincente? Fãs do anime, onegaishimasu, manifestem-se! Preciso saber se presta.

Domo por ler

* * *

_tradução do trecho da música (by Letras Terra e Traduções Toscas Terra)_

"Eu estou sozinho para andar pela noite

Os pássaros tardios não cantam mais

Vi uma criança do sol na multidão

E então corri para o céu confuso

Estrela da manhã, brilhe

Sobre minha alma

Lance a luz quente

Até que seu coração se parta

Diga que eu chorei"

_... e..._

"Estrela da manhã, brilhe

Sobre meu rosto

Lance a luz quente

Em minha face

Diga que não estou sozinho

E a estrela irá brilhar

Acima de mim

Meu torso ficará quente

Onde a vida acerta

Com seu coração, veja

Ela é maravilhosa"

* * *

**© Idéias Originais (?) de Yuka – Junho de 2007**


End file.
